User talk:Fierce Deku
Things I want handy: "#Zeldapedia-IRC" #wikia-zelda Lets put this bellow the linking box -- AuronKaizer (Talk) 04:47, November 1, 2010 Welcome! Thank you very much! Random Question: Is Zelda Wiki affiliated with a forum or anything? Or does someone know a nice Zelda forum even if we aren't affiliated with it? Thanks. --Fierce Deku (talk) 04:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do have a forum. Just follow this link, and it'll take you to the forum index. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just wondering, since I am very bored and it is 1:53 am and my boredom is making me so bored I'm making templates, if you would like to come visit our IRC? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 06:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I don't see it... How do I get there? --Fierce Deku (talk) 06:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just follow this link type in Fierce_Deku as your nick, and #wikia-zelda as the channel. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 06:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna join our not party on the IRC? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Our IRC seems to be down. My usual link isn't working. Did it move, die, or did we just lack an OP to run the room at the time I checked?--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :What did you type in? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :^Fixed >>>"#Zeldapedia-IRC"<<< The IRC is sick again. When I go to the the site it brings up a weird page that says "Wiki does not exist".--Fierce Deku (talk) 22:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Go to the new channel and try to talk. It should work. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::There isn't anywhere to talk on the page I'm seeing. Nor is there anywhere to enter a channel. The place I am going to by the way is "http://webchat.freenode.net/". Sometimes it looks totally different and has no fields to type anything in. Sometimes it's normal and I can log in fine.--Fierce Deku (talk) 22:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll get a screen shot of a different IRC place. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Type in irc.freenode.net as the server at http://portalzona.com/cgi-bin/cgiirc/irc.cgi that place, and go to other on the drop down and type in the new channel name. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Links Not really supposed to debate stuff not specifically related to the article in question, so I'll answer your question here. You can use to check what pages have a link to the page you specify in the box. --AuronKaizer ' 02:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Resolving the Split Timeline Theory: Issues with the Triforce & Other Things So in the ending of OoT, Zelda sends link back 7 years into his child body. I don't remember it ever confirming exactly how far back he went, it may have been 7 years exactly (Ganondorf would have already touched the Triforce, and Zelda already fled/given the Ocarina to Link), or maybe it was further back (before the sacred realm is opened and before Ganon can touch the Triforce). In the resulting "Child Timeline", apparently, something happens to cause the events leading to Twilight Princess. What happened? First of all, do we know if Ganon in Twilight Princess has the Triforce? They never actually say that anyone has the Triforce expressly. Triforce marks appear on peoples hands, but that is known to happen to people who don't possess it, but are simply the one "destined" to hold it. It is possible that when people reference what is assumed to be the Triforce, they are talking about other powers that those destined to use it possess. Gannondorf has considerable magical power even without the Triforce of Power, Zelda's from the series are known to possess Triforce independent magical powers that are passed down through the royal family, and Link is a destined hero who consistently saves the land, Triforce or not. Simply being a Link/Zelda/Ganon, and therefore possible Triforce recipient, may give one powers or at least some destined capacity for great deeds (like with Link). So as I ask about what happened at the timeline split, consider that the Triforce may never have left the sacred realm during Twilight Princess and it's proceeding events. Another important thing to know is that in OoT's present (when Link is a kid), young Zelda is already aware that Ganondorf is evil and plans to betray the King. Link knows this first hand when he's sent back into what will become the child timeline, but Zelda already knew and couldn't do anything about it. Link must have intervened some other way. Some things he might could do are: 1 - If he was warped back to ''before Ganon touched the Triforce, he could choose not to open the way to the sacred realm by not using the Spiritual Stones/Ocarina/Master Sword. Ganondorf now lacks access to the Triforce, and can no more take over Hyrule than he could before. He could later be found out, and this makes way for the events of Twilight Princess. This is what I'd assumed happened prior to playing TP. If this theory is true, the Triforce never appears in TP, and it's emblem showing on peoples hands is simply because they are the destined ones, who would receive the extra pieces if some were to touch the Triforce and not have a balance of Power/Wisdom/Courage in their heart. 2 - If Link was warped back to after Ganon had touched the Triforce, or was warped before that, but in an incredibly stupid move opened the way again anyway, he could try to fight him some other way. I'd like to point out that in the last scene of OoT, Link goes to young Zelda, who has apparently not fled with Impa, which would have already happened in the events leading to Gagon touching the Triforce. In a flashback in Majora's Mask, Zelda gives Link the Ocarina of Time and teaches him the song of time. If Link had been warped back to after Ganon had touched the Triforce, Link would already have the Ocarina of Time, as he used it (unwittingly) to open Ganons way to the Triforc. If Link didn't have it he could not have opened the way to the sacred realm. So it seems as though at the end of OoT, adult Zelda sent Link back to before Ganon touches the Triforce/Launches his attack against Hyrule. If you accept that the above point 2 proves Ganon wouldn't have touched the Triforce in the child timeline, and whether or not you think point 1 is exactly how it went down, it seems to me as though the Triforce is still in the sacred realm. This leaves two possibilities for Twilight Princess. A - As I theorized earlier, there is no part of the Triforce involved in TP. The hand emblems and other possible Triforce references are in fact due to Link/Zelda/Ganons being destined Triforce recipients were the Triforce to be touched. Keep in mind at this point that: LINKs are frequently known to save the day without using the Triforce. ZELDAs are frequently known to possess magic powers not related to the Triforce, such as OoT Zelda's visions of the future. Also note that TP Zelda is probably a sage and could have additional power due to that. GANONDORF was a dang powerful wizard even before he got the Triforce in Ocarina, having caused the troubles with Jabu-Jabu, the Deku Tree, and Dodongo's Cavern. Also, in TP, Ganons powers are clearly enhanced by his connection to Zant/the twilight realm. Characters in TP say this outright if I remember correctly, plus he dissolves into the distinct "black twilight squares" seen elsewhere when he goes to possess Zelda and when he coalesces before becoming Beast Ganon. He also warps using Twilight Portals. The point I'm making here is that it's possible all three of them could do what they did without the actual Triforce pieces in their possession. B - The Triforce is removed from the sacred realm and somehow distributed to it's assigned holders though some completely different event. It seems more likely to me by FAR that, rather than some separate indecent or convoluted event at the timeline split actually causing the Triforce to come into play, everyone in Twilight Princess is simply able to do what they do through other means. I'll point out one more time that despite all the back-of-hand Triforce emblems (known to happen when you don't have the Triforce) and Ganons surviving execution and posturing about how his power is so far above everyone else's, they never actually say that anyone has any piece of the Triforce. I just played through TP for the first time, and was thinking about these things as I went, so I'm pretty sure about this, but by all means if you think I forgot something point me to a video clip showing it, or at least tell me what scene to look up so I can do it. And about some of the explanations I've seen on the wiki, such as the TP section of the Triforce page. It's all riddled with bits of information (presented as though they were facts) that I'm pretty sure are just random unsupported explanations made up to support the holes in the theory that the Triforce is involved in TP. The craziest sounding to me is that the Triforce from the adult timeline somehow transcends the timelines and magically manages to come back and be in TP and is distributed amongst it's destined wielders, yet a the same time a Triforce must still exist in the adult Timeline for the events of Wind Waker to unfold. My theory obviously makes some assumptions of it's own of course. The only one that gives me pause personally is the idea that the Triforce is not actually in TP and people managed to do everything in that game themselves. For me the only things about that that seem at all implausible are Ganon and his ability to survive the attempted execution (though they aren't using the Master Sword, and as much as they had going for them in OoT they only sealed Ganon instead of killing him), his ability to give Zant such great power (though Zant may have had significant power of his own, and the Twilight Realm's Sols seam easily manipulated), and his ability to overpower and destroy the Fused Shadow (though it's possible it is weakened (the thing's already shattered) and/or Midna is exhausted from her previous uses of it, plus Ganon does have Twilight powers which might help him to undo the Fused Shadows Magic). So there's my theorizing about the whole timeline split event and the Triforce. I guess I got started on this whole thing when I thought about the scenes of young Zelda in the Child Timeline and how they pointed to Ganon not chasing her away and gaining power, and how hard it would be to actually subdue Ganon in the child timeline after he got the Triforce of Power. What do you guys think? Thanks in advance for reading through my text wall and talking with me about this stuff. --Fierce Deku (talk) 06:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wolf Link89 It has hard to see your question through all of that, but if it was something along the lines of "Does Ganondorf have the Triforce of Power?" I can answer it. The divine prank that the sages mention in a cut scene is the time warp of Adult Link back to his childhood. Since the Triforce of Courage was not taken from him, and all three pieces of the Triforce have to exist in the same time, All three pieces were "copied" and sent back to their younger holders. This left Ganondorf with the Power piece so when the ancient sages exucuted him to prevent the Great Catacylsm in that time, he survived. I hope that's what you were looking for; let me know if you have more questions. --Wolf Link89 (talk) 00:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. I wasn't asking a specific question, I was just pointing out a plot hole and talking about some evidence surrounding it, and generally asking what people thought about the whole thing. It's an interesting idea that the Triforce somehow transcends the timelines; it could help explain things in TP, and it's interesting because at the end of OoT Zelda does sort of seem to be going against the flow of things by sending Link back. All in all though, it just doesn't make any sense to me that the Triforce would behave that way. If there are separate Triforces in the two timelines (if there really is one in TP then we know there are two as there is also one in WW), they should simply act like they always do. Time split; the timelines are no longer connected; and in one timeline Link/Zelda/Ganon don't have anything because the Triforce never left the Sacred Realm. If a TP Triforce is explained to be in the hands of those three because there is only one Triforce which transcends the timelines, then how in the name of the Four Giant's is it still there in WW? About Link going back in Time, if he took the Triforce with him, he would have left WW with no Triforce of Courage, and there's no particular reason to assume that he'd bring the other pieces with him if he did and that they'd go to their previous holders equivalent in the Child Timeline. Important point here; In WW, it is said that the Hero of Time embarked on another journey and was "separated from the elements that made him a hero", and that the Triforce of Courage he held was split into 8 shards and scattered across the land. Look at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHW3Qc3-5cc&feature=related this vid at about 9:00 to hear Daphnes explain it. It seems like the only thing he could be referring to is the Hero of Time being sent into the past. That would mean his Triforce piece did not go back with him but instead remained in the Adult Timeline and was shattered. As I talked about above, various scenes imply that the door to the Sacred Realm was never opened in the child timeline and that Ganon therefore never got his wish, and the Triforce would remain in the Sacred Realm indefinitely. The only logical conclusion based on all that stuff is that nobody in TP actually has a piece of the Triforce with them. I know it's a stretch, but personally I find it less of a stretch than somehow getting the Triforce into the Child Timeline. I also have to wonder if the TP developers may have wanted the fanfare of having the Triforce in TP, but intentionally didn't say it was there outright to leave an opening for the story to make sense. People get to ooh and aah at the pretty golden triangles and whatnot, but they leave it as possible it's not really there so that the timeline doesn't fall apart. That is kind of a stretch too that they'd do that, but you've got to admit it's weird they never actually say the word "Triforce". If the Triforce really is in TP, then I think the "Divine Prank" is the game's creator's screwing with out brains by making a seemingly consistent and explainable story turn to mush. *sigh* Nintendo, you could make so much more sense if you just tried a little harder...--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for a Zelda Panel for Nerd Convention I'm planning on hosting a Legend of Zelda panel at a convention. The convention is being put on by a general nerdyness club I'm a part of that does everything from role playing to anime to gaming to sci-fi and all that good stuff. To give you an idea of the scale, it'll be held in a number of rooms at a collage campus, and the individual panels will be in standard sized classrooms (which include internet connected computers with wall projectors and a whiteboard). So I'll be hosting a panel on Zelda, and maybe others on additional Nintendo franchises. Unfortunately I've never been to a convention and I'm not sure exactly what you do in a panel. My ideas so far are: #Zelda Timeline Explanation/Discussion #Gameplay tips, tricks, and secrets from across the series #Zelda Trivia Contest Have any of you ever been to a convention? What would you like to see if you were to go to a Zelda panel? Thanks for the input. --Fierce Deku (talk) 03:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Garo I'm sorry if I was too hasty with that. I respond in more detail to this in the talk page.--Fierce Deku (talk) 01:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) TP Triforce RE:IRC Well, I know for a fact that no one banned you, mainly because you are quite an epic person. Hmm, this has never happened before. Try this link hopefully it works. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you try just that link? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm going to suggest you download a cilent, since mibbit doesn't work. You could either use mIRC or if you have firefox, you could download chatzilla. This might be fixed tomorrow. I'll go to freenode about it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great! Sorry about being gone, I need my sleep, so I had to go. Hopefully get to talk to you soon! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 13:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Edits I've noticed, going through your edits, that you have the tendency to make a mistake, namely mistaking "its", which is a possessive pronoun and the correct form to use, for "it's" (which is obviously the contracted word for "it is"). Please make sure to remember the difference. If your browser has a spell checker, it might be a good idea to put it to use as it isn't the only mistake you've made in your edits. --AuronKaizer ' 21:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, it shouldn't be everything, but unfortunately that's it at present. It is indeed very lacking, and probably frustrating to new users not privy to the markup. Most of it can be discerned by scoping out, for example, featured articles as a sort of "template" for how an article should look; however a number of said articles were promoted long before we rebooted the wiki, so they may not apply anymore. We're trying to work on it, but progress (and initiative) is lacking, I'm afraid. Still though, you're doing a great job editing despite this.--Auron'Kaizer ' 00:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Swap Have you ever played through FSA? If you did you would realize that the image currently on the page is the correct one. The image that was added instead appears to be form a GBA and might be how they look if you are using the GBA as your controller. Where it was not specified if it was how it appears on the GBA, I can only assume that it isn't. It pry would have been specified since another image of Vaati as he appears on the GBA in FSA was uploaded by the same user and was stated in the file summery that it was how Vaati appears on the GBA. However, the image on that page is the correct one. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry. It appears that both of you were right about the image. I apologize for the hassle. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Arbitrary header name here I was just wondering, for no specific reason, if you are aware of the existence of the other Zelda wiki, and if so, what lead you to choose this wiki over that, if you were indeed aware of it before you joined here. Not saying that you aren't easily a regular contributing member there as well, heh. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't rightly know if I can provide a truly unbiased answer, for obvious reasons. Suffice it to say that the proof is in the pudding, or something like that. I'm just glad you ended up here instead of there, because you could have gone a long way to ensuring their material is more factually correct than ours :P Oh, and to bring up a point, I and certain other users have been discussing the possibility of beginning to cite sources, not to the degree that WP and the other wiki do it, but for the more easily challenged statements that people might not know about (the Hookshot belonging to the Fisherman, for instance) due to being relatively well hidden in the game. Implementing it would mean that we have yet another aspect of wiki-ness in which we are superior or at the very least equal, to the other site. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could you come on the IRC really quickly. (Before I pass out and forget what I was gonna ask. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Figurine stuff Hey, I just wanted to, well, congratulate you on your work on the Figurines page and tell you that if you want I can help you with some of that stuff. So good work and all that and I'll help if you need it. -'Minish Link' 12:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I may get to work on that later, sounds interesting. -'Minish Link' 00:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Location Names I'm not 100% certain, but I think the extra names (i.e. Western Ocean for the Great Bay) might be the English version of the game from Europe. You might want to check into that before removing it from any other pages. I'm not 100% sure but I know for a fact that is the reason behind the "also known as (name)" parts on the Spirit Tracks location pages. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hmm, I just wanted to let you know you are well over the requirements for rollback. You are also one of the most active people on the wiki. I would nominate you myself, but I do not know whether or not there is a reason you have yet to run. So I figured I'd just let you know and you can decide what to do. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Congratulations Thank you so much everybody for your support, it means a lot! I will continue to do my best at helping the wiki and look forward to my continuing time here.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC)